22 Reasons Why You Should Hate Duncan and Courtney
by Mystique84
Summary: The cast of TDI have some pretty good reasons why you should hate Duncan and Courtney, either together or seperate


**22 reasons why you should hate Duncan and Courtney**

Those on Total Drama Island (contestants and hosts alike) all had reasons to hate Duncan and Courtney, whether combined or just single, here is a short list why each contestant thinks you should hate them.

**DJ: **Duncan is great, he's fun and he found bunny for me again, and Courtney is really sweet, she is only being mean so we would try our best. It worked during the phobia challenge as I finally got over my fear of snakes and it was after she yelled at me that I felt that I had to prove her wrong. Reasons why I hate them....I haven't really got any.

**Bridgette: **I don't hate them, per say, but I don't really like them together. Okay, Courtney is okay she's a nice person....she is! And Duncan is good fun, but together.....oh my god! They are going to take over the world!

**Eva: **I respect Duncan, strong guy who uses his strengths, and Courtney...I respect her too, she's strong and she won't let anyone push her around. But they both called me a man so revenge is needed.

**Izzy: **Ha! They are so fun! Courtney is so funny when she's mad, she all like 'I hate you Duncan' and he's all 'I hate you too' and then they kiss, and then I scare them! It's sooooo funny!

**Chris: **Ha ha ha, these guys are great! First of all, big ratings for Duncan and Courtney moments! I mean, when she hits him, it' great for me and for our sponsors! And when they kiss? Wow, the ratings are off the charts! People talk about it for weeks, and don't think I have tried not to make money off this, lots of DVDs out there of our best moments with this wonderful money making couple.

**Owen: **these guys are AWSOME! Okay, well Duncan can be a little mean sometimes, and Courtney was mean to me, a lot. But they are great together....not really, I think they actually got worse.

**Geoff: **AW! DUNCAN IS AWSOME MAN!! He is so much fun and he has the best pranks, remember the Harold stuff? EPIC WIN! He is the best guy, and Courtney, well she is like, totally not cool sometimes....okay all the time. And she is like, totally turning Duncan into a pussy. I mean, a 32 page document? With no pictures? NOT COOL!

**Noah: **Oh how do I hate these losers, let thee count the ways. Duncan is an imbecile who trails after his girlfriend like a Neanderthal, while the shrew I don't mind so much, at least she is intelligent enough to talk to on this dim-witted show.

**Chef: **Those two belong together. They are so annoying and whiney, but together they make a great team, and I believe in people working for the greater good...beating people up and taking it all for themselves. Although I hate that girl, and I hate the boy! Oh, don't get me started!

**Tyler: **I don't know, they never gave me a reason to hate them, so I guess I can live with it. I mean, they aren't nice....Courtney is really mean though and laughs whenever Duncan trips me.

**Katie: **I hate them

**Sadie: **Oh my god! Me too!

**Katie: **No way! I hate Courtney because she is so mean to us, like, all the time

**Sadie: **Like me too! And you know what Duncan called us?

**Katie: **What?

**Sadie: **He called us Dweedle dumb and Dweedle Idiot!

**Katie: **I hate them even more!

**Sadie: **Me too!

**Beth: **They are so mean! Courtney was so mean to me all the time....but I got her back! And Duncan was really mean, but I guess he was okay for helping me out on the last challenge.

**Lindsey: **Who am I talking about again.....oh right, I totally hate Courtney because she was always so mean to me! And I don't really mind Duncan, he's mean sometimes but he is kind of nice sometimes which is totally nice, but Courtney is just a big old meanie all the time!

**Ezekiel: **I really hate Courtney. She is this stupid weak girl and she goes and loses it for our team, and I get voted off?

**Cody: **You know what Courtney did at Playa de losers? I asked her if she was still hot for Duncan, so she strapped me to a tree for the whole day! Reason why I had sunburn explained!

**Heather: **Why do I hate Courtney. Let me think, she has hair! Yep, that's the reason, she has long brown hair and I'm bald! And Duncan is a total loser! I mean, he almost lost all our challenges because he kept thinking of Courtney! What a loser. I mean, how can Courtney kiss that guy? He is totally weird and ugh! That kiss was the worst thing in my life, blac! I can still taste him!

**Gwen: **Duncan is a great guy, he knows a whole lot of scary movies, he has been to jail and he is awesome fun.....wait, I'm meant to talk about Courtney too? I hate that bitch! She attacked me when I was voted off! I don't know what the hell Duncan is on to like her but I hope he gets off it. Courtney is totally evil, she put all these crazy thoughts in Trent's mind and now he is totally weird and stuff! She is pure evil!

**Harold: **I hate them. I hate them with a passion. There are so many reasons why I hate them, Duncan beats me up all the time, and he pulls all these lame pranks on me. He makes me eat my underwear, pulls my pants down, trips me, hits me, calls me names and makes fun of me. I hate Courtney because she tried to kill me with a lamp post. I mean, Gosh! What losers!

**Trent: **I HATE DUNCAN! He stole my girlfriend! Courtney thinks the same thing but she forgave him, but Gwen won't even talk to me anymore! And it's all because of him! I hate Duncan so much!

**Leshawna: **Oh, let me tell you why I hate that mean, bitchy, white girl, she is a total playa! She uses everyone including my sugar baby, and she twisted him into a lamp post. When I see her again she is in for some serious pain! The same goes for that green haired little punk, he teased my baby...but he did say sorry...so I guess he is partly forgiven, but he teased him for so long for no reason, but forgive and forget comes to mind, that's what Harold told me. But his girlfriend better watch her back!

I always wondered what the others thought of our favourite couple, and now I know, and so do you!


End file.
